1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of enhancing aperture ratio,
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate that faces the display substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The display substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of source lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of switching elements electrically connected to the gate lines and the data lines and a plurality of pixel electrodes electrically connected to the switching elements. Each of the switching elements includes a gate electrode extended from the gate line, a semiconductor layer that is insulated from the gate line and has a channel portion and a doped portion, a source electrode that is extended from the source line and is electrically connected to the doped portion and a drain electrode that is spaced apart from the source electrode and is electrically connected to the doped portion.
Recently, the LCD apparatus has been applied to apparatuses, such as a mobile phone, a camcorder, a digital camera an audio player, etc. The LCD apparatus should have a high resolution and a high brightness to display various to contents. For example, a small-sized LCD apparatus applied to a mobile apparatus increases power consumption to increase brightness of a backlight assembly in order to have a high resolution and a high brightness. However, the method of increasing power consumption is limited, when the mobile apparatus employs a portable power supplier, such as a battery.